


Three-sided love

by orphan_account



Series: Legolas Fictions [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Haldir visits Rivendell, all he wanted to do was take part in Elrond's council. He never wanted to stumble across Lindir and Legolas. But since he has, there is no turning back.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf, Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir, Haldir/Legolas/Lindir, Legolas Greenleaf/Lindir
Series: Legolas Fictions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700887
Kudos: 11





	Three-sided love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits Haldir.

Haldir wasn't supposed to leave Loth-Lorién. He wasn't meant to be sent at Elrond's council either. Yet he was one of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn's trusted elf. He bade his brothers goodbye, and set towards Rivendell on a horse. He rarely used steeds, yet for once now he chose to.

He didn't at all wish to leave his brother's sides either, but he had to, for the greater good. Lord Elrond had decided to hold a council with important elves from Lorién and Greenwood. And he was deemed important.

With him were two more ellons, who were trusty, but maybe not as important as he was. Haldir sighed. He got looks from his fellow elves, but he ignored them by rubbing the fabric of his cloak against the horse; possibly because he thought that the horse needed affection. His horse grunted, and he felt like turning back.

But he didn't, he sat there like a stone. He rarely felt so stiff. He wanted the comfort of home and his brothers, but he was far away. He clutched the reigns tighter. "Are you okay, Haldir?" The ellon beside him spoke. Haldir merely nodded in response, and the elf didn't push him further.

***

It took the trio about three days to reach Rivendell without much hassle. A group of scrawny goblins had attacked them, who were cruelly defeated, but apart from that they didn't face much problems. They had reached Rivendell safely.

But when he reached, he was greeted by a fair elf who he had never laid eyes upon before. His dark hair swept across his shoulders perfectly, and his features were sharp and well defined.

"I am Lindir of Rivendell. Lord Elrond has been expecting your presence." He said calmly, but warmly. Haldir realized that the elf wasn't much older than him, maybe younger.

Haldir smiled and acknowledged him. Then he introduced himself and his fellow elves to Lindir. "I have visited Rivendell once, when I was young." He spoke. He wondered why he hadn't seen such a beautiful ellon before. "It is a very beautiful place." Haldir said instead.

Soon Elrond himself came too greet them. "Aah, Haldir of Loth-Lorién. Welcome to Rivendell. It is a long time I have not seen your fair face. Tell me how is Lorién doing? We have much to discuss." Haldir nodded.

Their horses were led away, and the other two ellons were escorted. Haldir stayed back to talk with Elrond. They took a walk down the long roads through the forests, discussing politics and health. All the while Lindir shadowed them.

It wasn't long before more horse hooves were heard, and Elrond commanded Lindir to go and greet them. "They are probably Legolas and the elves from Greenwood." Haldir could have been mistaken, but he did catch a tiny gleam in Lindir's eyes at the mention of Legolas.

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Greenwood the Great, son of Elvenking Thranduil. He was very common to many young elleths and ellons, for he was deemed young, handsome, and a great warrior. Many say he has the most unmatched archery skills.

Curious, Haldir tried to follow Lindir. But a small cough from Elrond stopped him. He turned to look at Elrond with embarassment, but Elrond laughed. "Go. Fulfill your curiosity. I will not stop you." Haldir shook his head and grinned.

Following the path Lindir took, he reached at the courtyard. There was three more elves laughing and talking with Lindir. 

Legolas couldn't be mistaken, he stood tall and proud, a grin on his face as he spoke to Lindir. The other two elves, an ellon and an elleth, along with their horses were led away.

Haldir was standing in the shadows, and was no way prepared when the pretty elf greeted him. "You must be Haldir! Great to meet you! I'm Legolas Thranduilîon." Haldir stood shocked for a few seconds, before grinning stupidly.

"Yes." He muttered unprofessionally. However, no attention was paid to him as Lindir suddenly swung an arm around Legolas and tugged him away. Haldir almost felt like he had received a glare from Lindir.

"And what do you think of him?" Lord Elrond suddenly asked. Haldir hadn't expected Elrond. He jerked back. Gaining his balance again he said, "Great. Good." If it wasn't for the sudden attraction Haldir felt, he would have been less clumsy.

Lord Elrond, though, didn't seem to care. He continued, "Lindir and Legolas are very good friends..." Haldir looked up. "...More than friends, perhaps." 

***

It had been two days in Rivendell. Haldir had spoken with Lord Elrond a few times, but nothing of much importance. Elrond was in no hurry. 

Today Haldir decided to check one of many beautiful gardens in Rivendell. Whistling slowly, he walked towards a small one. 

The flowers almost greeted him happily, fragrances intermingled and produced a sweet smell. The grass was audibly brushing along his boot. Rivendell's gardens were much different than Lórien's.

He was enjoying himself quite well. His homesickness had gone away, and he picked up a low tune. Humming to it, he kept exploring the garden.

But his pleasant reverie was broken when he reached the centre of the garden. He stopped in his tracks, blood rushing to his face. There- just in the middle, on he bench, were Lindir and Legolas.

Legolas was completely shirtless. His robe was flung somewhere. He was currently sitting on Lindir's lap and straddling him, devouring the older elf's mouth. Lindir had his robe somewhat loose, his hands tightly holding Legolas down. 

They were enjoying themselves, unbothered of the outside world. Lindir showed no intent to break away, and Legolas was exploring every bit of his mouth.

It was too much pressure on Haldir. He audibly gasped. Catching his gasp, both the elves turned to look at him. Legolas grinned brightly, "Hello!" Meanwhile, Lindir gave him a death glare. 

Lindir gave a quick peck on Legolas's cheek, and said, "Go get your robe." He tightened his own robe when Legolas got off him. He turned at Haldir and asked, with a evil grin, "What might be Haldir doing here?" "Probably curious." Legolas said from behind some trees.

Haldir shook his head, lost of any words. Lindir walked to in front of him. For the first time Haldir realized Lindir is as his height, maybe an inch taller. Getting intimidated, Haldir took a step back.

"I-I wasn't trying anything. I was just... Exploring..." Haldir stated. "I was exploring too... In a different way." Legolas suddenly chimed in. Haldir turned to look at him. Legolas was clad in a bright green robe which clung to his curves perfectly. It made Haldir gulp.

"Want it?" Suddenly Lindir asked huskily, whispering into his ear. It was Haldir's turn to look at him and glare. Lindir merely chuckled.

Legolas passed them, walking away, humming a soft tune, clearly in unbothered by the conversation. Haldir stared at him for a bit too long, and Lindir said again, "You could meet us at my room after dinner."

Saying so, he walked away, not looking back even once. Haldir stood there dumbly, wondering what just happened. He pondered on what Lindir had just said.

Maybe he should go and check once, what happens if he follows what Lindir said. A sudden excitement took over Haldir, and he started walking towards nowhere in particular, possibly in anticipation.


End file.
